


The Other Side

by WestSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Science Fiction, Spy Stiles, Suspense
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSherlock/pseuds/WestSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公元2120年，随着地球生态极端恶化，人类文明经历数次重大灾难，只剩下两座孤岛立于世界东西两端，分别是东方的后日本以及西方的后大不列颠。两方政权为争夺生存资源而爆发了长达十年的战争。<br/>公园2130年，后日本战败，后大不列颠改名为大英联邦，后日本地区沦为殖民地，改称新东京。日方军队被迫大量解散，只剩下“新东京军事交涉所”这个集合了警署与情报机关的空架子。鉴于此种情况，新东京秘密成立了一个地下组织——共和军，英联邦称其为“反叛军”，并着力镇压。<br/>两国之间唯一的交通方式是一台经地核直通东西两端的快速穿梭机。而现在它一方面向联邦输送掠夺而来的资源和劳力，一方面向新东京运送维和军队和重工业设备等。常年高频率穿梭于两极对大多数联邦士兵产生了不同程度的不良影响，英联邦相关部门将其归咎于地核磁场和压强的瞬变，目前尚无有效可行的解决办法。<br/>2132年，前英联邦内阁成员老Holmes公爵意外身亡，引起了多方哗然。<br/>故事发生在2150年，由英联邦政府集团军第五军团上尉、殖民地维和部队指挥官John Watson来新东京执勤，并与共和军高级间谍Sherlock Homles相遇开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者声明——本文系原创cos剧，格式遵照剧本形式，“【】”内是人物内心活动和舞台行动，“-”后是人物对话；不加带颜色人物名称的“【】”内容为舞美设计、规定情境和背景交代等内容，分场用分割线表示；每集共分前情提要、正文和名词解释（需要的情况下）几个部分。配对华福、雷麦（对此cp敏感者请慎重观看，拒绝拆逆。）  
> 背景改动自电影《全面回忆》，本剧属科幻题材。  
> 本cos剧向以下（不仅限于）影视动漫游戏作品致敬：  
> 《Sherlock》  
> 《全面回忆》  
> 《星际迷航》  
> 《环太平洋》  
> 《刺客信条》  
> ……

**第一季**

 

 

**第一集  猫鼠游戏**

 

前情提要：

 

警报声于当天下午4点36分在英联邦政府集团军第五军团新东京驻地的上空骤然拉响。当值指挥官John Watson在结束会议后被告知：有人企图潜入新型机甲的控制中心，偷取相关技术情报。John带人分头于早已自动封锁的基地内寻找入侵者。

但似乎这位入侵者并不如预料之中的那么手到擒来。他聪明绝顶，身手矫捷，他似乎可以扫描到John大脑内部的思维系统，从而提前几步将一次次的追捕计划破于无形。他对形势的观察和判断准确迅速得令John乍舌。作为当值的最高指挥官，John不得不毅然决定提前启动新型机甲投入战斗。

入侵者Sherlock被这套新型机甲的生物热源侦测系统围追堵截，随着剧烈奔跑跳跃而上升的体温也让他几乎无所遁形。现在，其中一只机甲已经将他堵在营地后区的某一处偏僻角落的一层棚顶上，从四面八方追随着他的体温而来的机甲部队正在逐步逼近。

Sherlock看似走投无路，情急之下他用激光枪打击机甲外部由于迅速投入使用而未来得及完全收好的冷却阀，致使机甲温度过高将操作员弹出。Sherlock从棚顶一跃而下并从背后将其击晕，把他拖进货物堆内藏好，进入了驾驶舱，并仅凭刚偷到手且只看过一眼的设计图重新开始了操作。

现在，入侵者Sherlock安安稳稳地坐在舒适的驾驶舱内，把因探测到热源而急迫赶来正站在自己脚下的指挥官John的疑惑表情放大到整个屏幕，一脸控制不住的得意笑容。

John不明白入侵者为何凭空消失了。他决定派遣部队出营地侦查。

Sherlock驾驶着机甲，在敌人的眼皮底下走出了联邦军驻地。

驻地外是一片长满荆棘的林区，Sherlock趁着机甲部队正在分头搜索的时候，大摇大摆的穿过这篇林区走向了附近的集市。

John在手持监视器内发现一辆机甲走出了预定的控制范围，他立即反应过来他被入侵者检验了一把智商，为了不至于混淆，John叫停了所有正在工作的机甲，并重新集合了应急分队向外追去。

Sherlock驾驶的机甲收到了停运信号，停在了一条商业街旁。情况危急，Sherlock翻出了驾驶舱，他甚至来不及仔细观察周围的环境便混入了人群。当John赶到这台终止运作的机甲旁时已人去舱空，他咬碎了牙，从牙缝里挤出一句：shit！！！

联邦军展开了大搜查，不放过每一个可疑的线索。很快的，他们再次逼近了Sherlock。

Sherlock潜进一条陋巷，翻进巷子尽头的一户小院，脱掉了紧身衣，赤身裸体的站在院子里。他的眼睛迅速地扫过了晾在后院的所有衣服——他可不想穿陌生人的兜裆布——他选择了一套最普通的日式浴袍，把偷来的图纸插进衣襟对缝里，将枪和紧身衣扔出院外，整理好他的卷发，不着痕迹的从侧门走回了大街。

John的手下在街头抓获了一名新东京辅警，从他身上搜到了激光枪和紧身衣，他解释说身上的这两件东西是他刚刚捡到的。联邦军继而对他进行了搜身，发现了他向新东京走私军用装备的秘密文件。John没有再和这个走私贩废话，一枪爆了他的头。

Sherlock随手顺了街边店铺的一双木屐，坐在街角的酒肆廊下摇着扇子，将联邦军官这干脆利落的一枪尽收眼底，然后在John Watson心急火燎的四处观望中，迅速离开了现场。

他要将这份文件交给共和军的首脑，也就是他的哥哥Mycroft。

 

正文：

 

【新东京的夜色呈现出殖民地惯有的混乱和热闹。这是一方因为地壳运动和洪水而形成的末日之城。深黑色的海水环绕着大大小小裸露的土地与人工浇筑的桥梁和岛屿，上面爬满了拥挤歪斜的房屋，就像皮肤上的瘤。异常昏暗的月光印照着远处仿佛城墙一样的烟囱和钢筋。小如鸡笼的叠层民居和直插云霄的摩天大楼纵横交织。砂砾、尘埃和化学粉末乌泱泱的混和成一片永不散去的雾霭。

贝壳街位于新东京的闹市区，这里是一条比邻河道的拥挤小街。新东京没有"白天"，多亏了联邦政府在这里强行修筑的重工厂，让这里看上去仿佛只会存在无穷无尽的黑暗。河道间挤满了小船，上面充斥着做着各种生意的商贩和他们不同口音的吆喝声。日夜不间断的买卖让这里显得忙碌而繁华。贝壳街上林立着大大小小的妓院、五花八门的夜市、居酒屋和酒廊以及各式各样的廉价旅馆，房檐上挂着彩色的灯笼和造型各异的风铃，街边的电杆上缠绕着密如罗网的电线，墙上画满了凌乱的涂鸦。沿河而建的楼房歪歪斜斜，因为疏于治理所以拥挤不堪，却显得乱中有序。每一户临街的角楼下都有一个小小的私人码头用于装卸货。来自亚洲不同国家的战争难民在英联邦无孔不入的压榨下维系着他们的生活，殖民者也来这里享受他们的服务。NEW TOKYO的广告随处可见——海报、灯箱、彩幕大屏——广告里的殖民者和这里的百姓相邻而居，不同肤色不同基因的孩子们欢乐的玩耍在一起，看起来恬静又温馨。一条细长蜿蜒的石阶将这条街分成东西两段，石阶面对着河道，两边伫立着两只残破的石兽。这里是摆渡船的码头，乘船穿过宽阔肮脏的河道便可以到达新东京的心脏——云梯。

新东京总是下雨，贝壳街的石板路也永远是潮湿的，反射着五颜六色的霓虹的光芒。】  
【Hudson太太的Speedy’s居酒屋就坐落在石阶的右边，这里是一栋三层小楼，楼上是住所，楼下是店铺。和别处的花哨不同，这里显得小而雅致。吧台正对着熙攘的街道，店里摆放着干净的桌椅，门口小巧的银色风铃在喧闹的集市里发出清脆的声响。】

 

 

 

_**John Watson：**_  
【John一个人坐在居酒屋的吧台前喝着温烫好的清酒。有几碟小菜摆在他面前，Hudson太太在吧台后面睡熟了，丝毫不会被偶尔传来的风铃声打搅。】  
 ** _Sherlock Holmes：_**

【Sherlock依旧穿着那身浴袍，腰间系着碎银色纹饰的宽带，趿着黑色的木屐从街道一端走来。他看到了John，在几米外驻足观察。他一眼就认出来这是今天下午企图追捕他的那位军官。从他紧锁的眉头和桌上的空酒瓶判断，他因为下午的入侵事件而有些焦躁，于是选择来这儿一个人喝闷酒，并且他有些微醺了，他甚至想要叫醒熟睡的Hudson太太为他再烫一些酒来。】

【Sherlock正准备离开，却忽然瞄到了指挥官身上的某件东西——他偷走设计图并正要进行研究的新型战甲的启动装置——联邦军可没那么傻，为了不使信息外漏，那套设计图上独独缺少了这个启动装置的部分，这正是他下午迫于他的追捕而没有来得及仔细检查的。当Mycroft在自己和所有技术人员面前打开它时他才知道自己的任务只完成了一半——而最关键的另一半，此刻正在这位军官的裤子口袋里闪着蓝色的微光。】  
【Sherlock赶在他叫醒Hudson太太之前走了过去，非常熟练的绕到吧台后，从烧着碳的炉子上的大碗里拎了一瓶温热的清酒递到John的面前。】  
-她睡熟了。  
【Sherlock对面前这位军官说。】  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
【John晃了晃神，看了看眼前的酒瓶，又看了看递酒瓶的年轻人，他努力想要看清楚他的面孔，却总因酒精的影响，有些柔光和模糊。】  
-谢谢。  
【他的声音优雅低沉，听起来让人着迷。John似乎在哪儿听过这样的声音，厚重低沉的男人的声音，非常明确的刻印在脑海里，但是他一时想不起来。】  
 ** _Sherlock Holmes：_**  
【Sherlock知道他在打量自己，却并没有抬头看他，而是轻快娴熟的收拾着吧台的东西。这位Captain在下午给他的偷窃计划制造了不小的麻烦——他差一丁点儿就被他抓住并且他猜测如果他抓住了他，一定会像杀了那个辅警一样毫不留情的杀了他——他看起来并不好对付。不过那枚蓝色的信号灯在他的衣服里闪烁出虽然微弱但极其抢眼的光芒。Sherlock大脑运转飞快，双眼精准的捕捉着他的每一个动作。他想试着和他周旋周旋，看看能不能偷到那个启动装置。】  
-您一直在看我。  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
-Oh，sorry……【John立刻转开头。】-我可能有些醉了……我想我不应该再喝了。谢谢款待，晚安。【John将酒钱放在桌上，转身离开吧台。】  
 ** _Sherlock Holmes：_**  
【Sherlock停下手里的活儿，抓起钱掂了掂，叫住面前正欲离开的Captain。】  
-您多给了一个钢镚。  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
【John半转身，随意地挥挥手臂。】  
-钱，还有那瓶没有动过的酒，都是你的了……  
 _ **Sherlock Holmes：**_  
-无功不受禄。应该收这酒钱的是这位熟睡的太太，她陪了您一晚上现在累得睡着了。您甚至不打算等她醒来向她告别。  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
-那么……就麻烦你在这位太太醒来后替我向她致歉，或者致谢……随你方便。打搅了。  
【John转身缓缓向街道走去，刚刚走到门外，闭上眼摇摇头想要更加清醒，夜风一吹，竟然有些头晕。他扶着门框坐在了门口台阶前。】  
 _ **Sherlock Holmes：**_  
【Sherlock知道他走不远。他有些揶揄的看着走路像踩棉花一样的Captain摇着头一屁股坐在了门口。Sherlock的嘴角挂起了三分得意。他拿着钱，“关怀的”走到他身边，和他并排坐下来，用肩头碰了碰他。】  
-要帮忙？  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
【John转头看了一眼身旁的年轻人。从他的动作中，他觉察到一丝想要亲近自己的意味。不知为何，他并不抵触。然而他又能和他说什么呢？……他看着街道，保持沉默。】  
 _ **Sherlock Holmes：**_  
【有意思。】

【Sherlock挑了挑半边眉毛，捏着那枚钢镚在眼前端详，他把这个动作尽量放大，以此引起他的注意。】  
-Mmm~~联邦通币*。

  
_**John Watson：**_  
【John把钢镚拿了过来，审视着上面的联邦徽记。他的手有些抖，心理医生告诉他这是创伤后遗症——腕部肌肉群间歇性震颤、应激性情绪失控和健忘。】

【他将那枚硬币用力的甩进了颜色混杂的肮脏的夜空。】  
 _ **Sherlock Holmes：**_  
【看来Sherlock今天下午的行动把面前这位军官害得不轻。他很得意。但是现在，他得装一装。】  
-Oops……【Sherlock看着硬币飞出去的弧线表达了一声叹息。】  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
【John觉得自己的状态不佳。他觉得自己不应当使情绪过于外露。而这种心态又使得他的心情更加低谷。】

【然后他拿出了钱夹，掏出一把零钱塞在对方手里。】  
-补给你的小费。  
【他双手撑膝缓慢地站了起来，将钱夹插进裤兜，拽了拽军装下摆使它平整。他准备离开了。】

  
_**Sherlock Holmes：**_  
-我叫Sherly~！【Sherlock也站了起来，起来的一瞬间他瞄到那枚蓝色的信号灯从他的衣服里露出了一点点。然后他看着他离去的背影紧接着说出了刚才的话。他料到他会转身。他对他伸出了手。】  
【他看着他的眼睛，目不转睛。】  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
-John。John Watson。  
【John回身，绅士但坚定地迎上Sherly的目光。他看清了他的面孔——他有一双仿佛正闪耀着绿色极光的星云一样的眼睛。】  
【他深深透出一口气，触碰了他的手，但不是握住，而是掌心相贴。】

【这是一个标准的试探性动作，可以让不想被亲近的对方抽回手而双方都不会尴尬。】

【如果他抽回手，我就离开。他想。】

  
_**Sherlock Holmes：**_  
【Sherlock机敏的觉察了他的意图。而他也并没有握住对方的手，他的手掌顺势滑到了他的手背上，把它翻过来手心向上，然后他把自己手里的那一打钱连同那些钢镚一股脑的拍在了John的手中。】  
-很高兴认识你。John。【他仍然直盯着John的眼睛。】  
【他把钱全部退还给了这位上尉，他可不是陪酒的。】  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
【John从他的眼神里读出了挑衅的意味。他感到很有趣。于是他想要看看如果他这么做……对方会是什么反应。】  
【John再次拿出了钱夹，将里面的整钞一张一张地抽出来。】  
-那和你过一夜要多少钱？十块？二十？五十？一百？……对不起，我只有联邦通币，不过你们都爱收它的，对吧？  
【John侧头看向Sherly，期待着他的表情。】  
 _ **Sherlock Holmes：**_  
【Sherlock毫不示弱，他扬着下巴垂眼看了看John的钱夹，撇了撇嘴。】  
-您钱夹里的钱可不够多呢。John。  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
【John觉得自己的心情突然间就好了起来。】  
-你开价，我照办。  
【他笑了，像是一个成人看着一个孩子调皮胡闹。】  
 ** _Sherlock Holmes：_**  
-既然这样的话我们可以把刚才那瓶酒喝掉……【Sherlock走近了一步，低垂着眼睛，捧着John的手用另一只手帮他把钱夹合了起来，并且再一次的瞄了一眼John裤兜里的启动装置。然后抬起眼睛深深地看进John的眼睛里。】-……顺便商量个好价钱。  
【然后他跟着John一起笑了。就像在玩儿猫鼠游戏。】  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
【John反手扣住了Sherly，同样深深地看进他的眼睛……那双刚刚瞄向自己裤兜里的眼睛。进而他发觉对方也在笑，不同于其他人迎合的，聪明而诱惑的微笑。他大概猜测了一下这个男孩儿是做什么的——这很明显，不是吗？】  
-联邦尉官都有自己的单身公寓……  
【他拽着他的手将他拉到了一探头就可以亲吻上的暧昧距离。】  
 _ **Sherlock Holmes：**_  
【Sherlock猜想他会同意和自己喝一杯，这正好可以把他灌醉。可这样的回答和反应是他没想到的。Sherlock开始思考，搜索他可以扭转局面的办法。】  
【他想到了。】  
-而我家……就在楼上。  
【他家的确就在楼上，Speedy's居酒屋的二楼，贝壳街221B，这是他向Hudson太太租来的公寓。Sherlock不是什么乖孩子，他曾经一度沉迷于毒品，因为这个他的哥哥Mycroft非常抓狂，并且为了对他进行药物抑制，送来了很多镇静剂。】  
【他一次也没有用过。】  
【Sherlock更近了一步，几乎和John贴在一起。他的手指在John手臂的肌肉上划了一个圈，同时，他也用眼睛接受了John的注视。】  
 _ **John Watson：**_  
-那么，就打扰了。  
【John收回了自己的手臂。】  
【Sherlock转身走出去，John跟着这个年轻人的脚步，开口问他。】  
-不过……你经常带人回家吗？  
【他对着Sherly的背影随意地说。】  
【John收起了逗他的心态，甚至连压抑的心态也一并扫除了。他的步履轻松起来，他想如果这时候再来点酒，那么这个Sherly应该是一个很愉快地交谈对象。】  
 _ **Sherlock Holmes：**_  
【Sherlock笑了笑，并没有回答John的问题。他带着John走上街，居酒屋的隔壁就是那条石阶，他上了石阶，转了个弯，绕到后面的二层，那里有一扇小门，上面写着221B，他推开门进去，里面是一条非常昏暗狭窄的玄关，玄关的尽头又是一扇门。他站在这扇门的门口，握着铜质的旧门把，看着后面跟上来的John。】  
-欢迎来到贝壳街221B。【他拧开了门把。】

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【这里是他的公寓，凌乱，狭小，一些书和报纸堆在窗口的桌子上，地上铺着一条陈旧的波斯地毯，天花板和地面是一个颜色，都是磨光了的发黄的混凝土色。一张长的皮沙发靠着右边的墙，墙上用荧光色的油漆喷出一张笑脸。一张单人沙发放在房间靠左的位置，另一张与它面对。背后是一整片书柜。壁炉上立着一樽人类头骨，旁边放着一些信件。厨房藏在角落里，没有开灯。起居室和卧室之间没有墙和门，卧室仅仅是比起居室要高出两个台阶。这是一个陈旧潮湿的小错层公寓。而Sherlock的卧室里悬挂着一张两极世界的地图和一张元素周期表。除了这两样东西和一个有着白色床单的凌乱的大床加上一个旧衣柜以外什么也没有。】

  
_John Watson：_  
【John跟着他来到221B。出于长期军事生活的训练，他本能地对陌生环境起了三分戒心。但当他看到室内的状况时，他打消了这个念头。】  
-这是……你家？  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock收拾着他的房间。偷来的浴袍让他有些迈不开步子，他一边拿着手里的东西来来回回放在它们该在的位置，一边用另一只手提着长袍的一角，并且顺势踢掉了木屐，光脚踩在地毯上。然后他听见John的问题。他停下来，看着他。】  
-Problem？

_John Watson：_

-Un……believable……  
【John缓缓的走进去，四处打量。他没有选择沙发，而是半坐在窗口的桌沿处，一只手以舒适的姿势随意地撑在桌边。】  
-这儿简直和我小时候住的地方一模一样。  
【John说着，不由得被他提着长袍的动作吸引。他先是无意中看到了那双光着的脚，然后是提起的袍子下几寸苍白的脚腕和小腿。】

【John谨慎地收回了目光。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock并不觉得这是什么赞美，他把这句话纯粹的看作一种奉迎。他迎合的笑笑。】  
【他示意John可以随意，接着他进了厨房，烧开一壶水，拿出一瓶上好的樱花酒，放在壶里烫暖。】  
【新东京已经没有樱花了，这瓶是非常难得的陈酿，是Mycroft安插在英联邦警署的线人Lestrade送给他并转赠给Sherlock的。瓶身上面还印着Mycroft的名字。】  
【Sherlock找出两个杯子，趁着John四处看的当口将藏在柜子后面的镇静剂放入其中一个杯子并斟满酒，然后他拿出一个木制的小托盘，装着酒瓶和两只盛满樱花酒的酒杯走了出来。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【看着Sherly走进厨房，John终于有时间仔细打量整个房间。他立即对整片的书柜、元素周期表和两极地图有了兴趣。他在猜测一个陪酒男孩、小偷或者男妓怎么会将这些即便是上个世纪也没有多少人感兴趣的古董陈设在家里。然后他走到了书柜前，发现每本书都有被反复翻阅的痕迹。】  
【他对他的印象有了很大程度的改观，他因此而对这个人充满了好奇。最终他的眼睛定格在了壁炉上。那些信件旁边的骷髅头骨。当Sherly从厨房走出来时，正好看到John拿着头骨在手上把玩。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-他是我的朋友。某种意义上。  
【Sherlock将托盘放在茶几上，在John还没有提问之前回答他。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John看着头骨上漆黑的眼孔，觉得Sherly的这个朋友仿佛也在看着他。他撇了撇嘴，将头骨重新摆放好。】  
【John坐在了靠窗的沙发上，看到了酒瓶上的樱花酒标。】  
-樱花酒？……不错的选择。  
【Mycroft的名字不甚清晰地印在一旁，这个画面在John的视野里一闪而过，并没有引起他的注意。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_    
【Sherlock把酒端到John的面前时，不动声色的将小托盘旋转了90度，让添加了镇静剂的那支酒杯正对着面前的John。】  
-尝尝？  
【他微微的低头，双眼透过眉毛紧盯着John正欲取杯的手，瞳孔闪亮。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John捕捉到了Sherly闪光的眼睛。他微笑着伸出手，却在靠近酒杯的地方收了回去。】  
-刚才的酒劲还没有下去，不介意的话，你可以先喝。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Damn it……！So close……】【Sherlock暗自骂了一句。】  
-没关系，我可以等你。这样一瓶好酒独自享用不是太可惜了吗？  
 _John Watson：_  
【John的心情忽然多了一层阴影。樱花酒，在联邦的各层贵族眼里不过是一种新东京的特产，喝个新鲜，没有人觉得是瓶好酒，和普通的小吃饮料并没有什么两样。可在新东京平民的眼里，这是一瓶非常好的酒。】  
-确实……是瓶好酒。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-Oh停止取笑我吧John！你哪会真的觉得这是一瓶好酒……【Sherlock有情绪，明显的。那是因为他的猎物没有上钩。并且他讨厌这样虚伪的称赞和泛滥的同情。就像他一直以来对联邦抱持的厌恶。虽然他也并不觉得这是一瓶好酒。】  
 _John Watson：_  
-Sorry，Sherly……【John明显感觉到了他的抵触情绪，连忙道歉。】-我并没有取笑你的意思。事实上正相反，我对联邦贵族的那一套……非常反感。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock挑起半边眉毛看着他，意思是在问，really？】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John的身体条件反射地正襟危坐。当他在坦诚、直率并且渴望被相信的时候，他的姿态就会不由自主地绷得像军姿一样严谨。】  
-他们有什么呢？就连每一次呼吸都是强迫新东京人民为他们输送的高含氧空气。离开了盘剥和欺压，他们一刻也活不下去。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【……有趣极了！】【Sherlock背着手，眯着眼睛拉开距离饶有趣味的看着John，然后坐在了他对面的单人沙发上，掌心合十抵住下巴。】  
-Go on ~  
 _John Watson：_  
【John有些气馁。他觉得自己作为一名联邦军人，无论如何都不会得到对方的信任。而Sherly现在一副看好戏的姿态更加让他觉得尴尬。】  
-我知道这些话由一个联邦军官说出来有些可笑……这也是我讨厌大英联邦的一个理由。我的战友们并不都是天性自私残暴或者贪婪，只是如果当权者给了你合法和正当的权力去压榨他人从而得利，并且你周围的所有人都将如此行径当作荣耀……你就会变成一个，一个……联邦军人。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-呵呵……【Sherlock被逗笑了。】  
-联邦军人。真是荣耀极了~  
 _John Watson：_  
-不敢苟同。  
【他对Sherly有些生气，但随即他又觉得他的不理解不信任才是正常的。然后他开始对自己生气。所以有那么一会儿，他保持了沉默。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-Don't be upset，I'm just kidding。【Sherlock摆摆手笑着说。】  
-但.......既然你这么讨厌联邦，为什么要选择当兵呢，John？【Sherlock猜测着原因，他猜到一些，很明显的——John的钱包很旧了，并且身上的现金并不多。来殖民地的军官身上虽然不需要带那么多现金，但是他们往往会揣着大把的钞票过来挥霍，吃喝嫖赌，everything。John显然不是这一类型的军人。但是他的钱夹里的钱明显的太少了。他的家境并不富裕，他不习惯于随身带着够用以外的钞票或者是他并没有够用以外的钞票。而他的钱包上烫着字，一个大写的H，而从目前来看他的名字里并没有这个字母说明这是别人送给他的。他的手上没有戒指，指间也没有痕迹，他的胡茬凌乱，他应该是未婚或者极有可能依旧单身。这个钱包并不是他的妻子或是女朋友送给他的因为如果是那么这个钱包应该更精致。他独自一个人喝闷酒说明他几乎没有朋友。所以这极有可能是他的家人送给他的。他正襟危坐的姿态表明了他是一位严以律己的军人。而他与刚认识的自己调情并跟随自己回家，这看起来在寻常的日子里不常发生，说明他此刻极度需要个伴儿。下午的事情给他造成了不小的压力，因此Sherlock认为他是一位极少出错并且拥有强烈的自尊心的军人。这让Sherlock对他产生了一丝尊重。】  
【Sherlock猜测着这些原因。不过他更愿意听到John自己证实它们。】  
 _John Watson：_  
-哦，我确实有很多选择，因为我是一个那边的人……  
【John带有讽刺意味地偏偏头说，并试图扯出一个“毫不在意”的笑。】  
-联邦军人，荣耀，高贵，唯我独尊。我们吃喝嫖赌，重金挥霍，我们可以视联邦通币如粪土，可以一把一把扔向天空让整个新东京俯身在我们脚下哄抢。我们荒奢无度的家人过着纸醉金迷的生活却饱食终日，兴趣爱好不过是不停地向家中堆砌各式各样奢饰品或者欺凌新东京的奴隶。我们每个人都热爱新东京，因为只要到了这里，我们就可以自由自在无法无天，肆意妄为之后，带着巨大的剥削而得利益，充满荣耀地回去：哦，我对大英联邦又一次竭尽忠诚！  
【John瞪着眼睛。】  
-这真是令人无法抗拒，是吧？  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-哦？【猜测正确，他很正直。】  
 _John Watson：_  
-所以……  
【John双手在自己身上比划了一下。】  
-我就穿上了这身军装。就是这样。  
【他结束了总结陈词，身体重心靠后，以相对放松的姿态坐在沙发上，迎上对面审视和研究的目光，十分轻松并且坦然。他已经说了所有能说的，至于对方的反应，他从不强求。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock对他面前的这个与众不同的军官产生了一种莫名其妙的好感。他觉得他对他的演绎并不如John本身表现得那么精彩。所以……Sherlock交扣住自己的手指，两只手肘优雅的放在扶手上，也将重心后移，交叠双腿，靠上椅背，颇富含义的对John说。】  
-你可以对我说实话John。这不是你真正想说的。  
 _John Watson：_  
-那么你认为我想说什么呢？  
【John看似随意地耸耸肩，手向酒杯伸去。】  
-我是个联邦军官，这就是我想说的。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock看着他，那一瞬间他没有接下他的话题，他甚至没有在听他到底在说什么，因为他全部的眼光都被那只伸向酒杯的手吸引住了。】

【好了！他要喝下那杯酒了！就是现在！】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John拿着酒杯在手中把玩。】  
-不想聊聊自己吗？  
【John抬眼看到盯着酒杯出神的Sherly，以为他是被自己所吸引。于是他站起身，端着那杯酒尽量自然绅士地踱到Sherly旁边。】  
-说说你吧。  
【他将酒杯递到Sherly面前。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【What？！】

【Sherlock没有预料，他极有信心他会喝下那杯酒的。】  
-什么？  
 _John Watson：_  
-你的家人，朋友，你的生活……随便，你想说的。  
【John的神色平静而温和。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock迅速的调整了状态。】【他坐直了一些。】  
-他们没什么特别的。【然后他开始了反击。】-你的酒快凉了John。  
 _John Watson：_  
-Oh~我都忘记了。  
【John笑了笑，将杯中微凉的酒倒入了小托盘。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock的表情有那么一秒差点儿出卖了他，因为他随着John倒掉下了药的酒的动作而眼睛睁大身体突然坐起。但只是那么一秒。然后他被John的反应激怒了……一点点……（他在克制）。】  
-看~~这就是你们联邦军官的作风！多么随心所欲顺理成章的浪费……！【然后他又坐了回去，因为失败的气愤而并不看着John。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John脸上勾起了笑容，看来他是真的很在意这瓶酒。他觉得作为联邦军官，能被新东京人如此礼遇是一种荣幸。而此时的Sherly刻意回避自己的态度看起来傲娇极了，这使得John觉得他越发的可爱。】  
-如果你拿一盆热水来温着酒瓶而不要着急斟出来，我们会有充足的时间来聊聊彼此。  
【John坐回自己的位置，伸手做了个“请”的手势，示意Sherly继续这个话题。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【多好的机会！就这样溜了……该死的！】【Sherlock愤愤的看着John。这个人居然还在笑！有什么好笑的！他本来就没打算要准备个什么充足的时间好去“聊聊彼此”好吗？！】  
【然后他开始有点儿气急败坏了。通常这样的情况不会发生，因为Sherlock绝对是那个可以猜中他的猎物下一步要做什么的人。】  
-您现在是想让我说什么呢军官先生？您真的想了解我和我的生活？呵呵……别逗了！留连在这种地方的联邦士官们寻常不都是迅速的找个漂亮妞然后和他们上床接着甩下一摞钱回去另一边过着你们奢靡的好日子？！你们甚至一出门就会忘记在这里发生的事情！您现在想和我“聊聊彼此”，【Sherlock做出一个引号动作。】-您不觉得您这样做实在是有点儿特别可笑吗！  
【Sherlock挥挥手别过头去，然后把双脚放上沙发蜷成一团，更加不去看John。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John被戳中了痛点。所以Sherly再如何可爱，自己也不过只是个联邦军官，根本不可能让对方像个朋友一样对待自己。他有些沮丧，当他感受到Sherly十分生气的时候他甚至觉得有些不明所以。】  
【他站起身环顾四周，声音冰冷。】  
-这里并没有什么漂亮妞，我甩钱的行为也被拒绝了。那么我究竟为什么会被带到这里呢，Sherly？【他看着独自蜷在沙发上的Sherly，他的情绪是愤怒的，但身形却显得越发……孤独。他察觉到了自己的企图并立即觉得这是不恰当的，所以他必须用行动阻止自己的念头。】-谢谢你的酒，感谢款待……不过，我觉得自己找不到继续留在这里的理由。我明天就要回到另外一边去了，我会想办法找人给你捎来一瓶更好的。再见。  
【John最后一次环顾了让他感到熟悉和放松的环境，向门口走去。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-你去哪儿？  
 _John Watson：_  
-我去试试“一出门就会忘记这里发生的事情”。  
【John做出了和Sherly刚才一样的引号动作。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-John！【Sherlock“噌”的一声站起来。不过他马上后悔自己的这个反应。他清了清嗓子，换了一个轻松的表情。】  
-咳咳……呵~…我是说……你就要这么走了么John？【现在还不是时候，他不想让他走。】【不不不，不是……他还不能走。】  
【Sherlock看着站在原地的John，他在猜测他潜意识里要“离开这儿”的决心到底有多大。——他侧着身，身体正面的百分之八十斜对着Sherlock右手边45度，这表示他想要走出这扇门的欲望并不像他说的那么坚决。而他的手握成了拳头然后又松开，这意味着他内心在犹豫。然而……他的脚——虽然他的脚尖保持着军人的步伐而微微分开，并且因为身体的扭转而踮起了右脚的脚跟，可是它们却正对着Sherlock——这个动作出卖了他！（Sherlock曾经做过一项实验，研究表明一个人如果真正想要离开他正在谈话的对象，那么他即便是身体的百分之九十都面对着对方，而脚尖一定是会朝着他想要离开的方向。）所以Sherlock确定、一定，John并不是真的那么想这么快就走。并且出了这扇门，他今晚会无处可去，因为他并不想回到营地。】  
-是这样么？【Sherlock走近他。这种走法类似于逼近他。然后他意味深长的看着他的眼睛。】

  
_John Watson：_  
-我还有别的选择吗？  
【John察觉到了他的审视，不管对方看出了什么，他并不想给自己加上任何伪装。所以他任由Sherly以逼近的姿态进入安全距离以内。然后他完全将自己的正面面对着对方。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-你可以先坐下来……

【Sherlock试探性地看着他，回身拍了拍沙发背并将手在上面轻轻摩挲。他看上去随意又舒适，好像这张沙发——但他的大脑在高速运转着。】

-……像刚才那样。我为我的态度道歉。你是我的客人，我应该保持礼貌。我是说，我这儿还有很多好酒，如果你愿意的话，我们可以一醉方休。

【他对他挤出了一个招牌式的假笑。】

  
_John Watson：_  
【在听到Sherly说出这些话时，John的眼前浮现的是他蜷在沙发上的姿态，愤怒，但孤独。所以他又坐了回去。他觉得Sherly需要他陪着，或者，至少他愿意现在让自己留下来陪他。那么他为什么要拒绝呢。】  
-所以……你愿意谈谈你自己了？  
【John坐在沙发上问。他显得很自信。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【他并没有走，而且他坐了回去，这让Sherlock轻松了许多。他笑了笑，然后抬起头。】  
-随你问。  
 _John Watson：_  
【John轻声笑。他放松地伸手，用手指摩挲着酒杯口，让酒杯在桌面上随意转动。】  
-究竟为什么，你要带我来这里？……说实话，我并不像你想象得那么……  
【他用另一只手的食指在太阳穴旁空画了个圈。】  
-……头脑简单。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock撇撇嘴。】  
-Maybe I like you~  
【他说得十分轻松。】  
 _John Watson：_  
-Like...？  
【John没有意识到自己身体的重心前倾，显出迫切的好奇。然后他看着Sherly的眼睛，轻轻地点头，又确定一次。】  
-……Me。

【他挑着眉毛看向Sherly，舔舔嘴唇。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-I said m-a-y-b-e——  
 _John Watson：_  
【John没有想到这个可能性，他心里是有些惊讶的。但他不打算把他真实的感受过于流露，所以他只是撅起嘴唇长长地吐出一口气，同时微微挑起眉毛。】  
-我想如果我追问为什么的话，那就显得太蠢了，是吧？……看来我也必须道歉。我以为你是一个，一个……  
【他迟疑了一下以便避免用词唐突。】  
-……用特殊手段来获得我身上东西的，的……你知道……  
【他偏了偏头，代替男妓这个词。】  
-我道歉。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【他不在乎他把他看成什么，一点儿也不。陪酒的，应招的，男妓，或者只是楼下居酒屋的服务员甚至是Hudson太太的亲眷，whatever。关键的是，现在，John对自己感兴趣了，他的屁股坐得牢牢的。在这种模棱两可的情感的驱使下，Sherlock确定他在短时间内不会再想走出这扇门。这是Sherlock现目前最愿意看到的事——他可以缓冲缓冲，然后再寻找一些别的办法。】  
-你认为我是一个男妓。所以我可以猜测，你是Gay？  
 _John Watson：_  
【John被他的说法逗笑了。】  
-已经好久没有人这么正式的说这个词了，因为科技和普遍道德观开放的关系，你知道……人们不再分得这么清楚。不过，是的，我是个Gay，准确的说，是个BI……不过并没有遇到过合适的人。  
【John不知自己为什么会对他讲这么多，不过他乐于让Sherly了解自己，于是他随性地耸耸肩。】  
-……你一定觉得我分享太多了，是吧？  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-实际上，并没有。说你想说的，John。

【确定。他单身。】  
 _John Watson：_  
-Oh nonono...这不公平Sherly！  
【John微笑着说。他觉得对方过于想要了解自己了，这种感觉有些刻意，不太自然。】  
-我们该说说你了，对吧？……Gay，right？  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-我？【呵呵。】-猜猜看~  
 _John Watson：_  
-所以……你留我陪你喝酒，【John倾身拿起酒瓶，再次给自己的空杯满上。】-……但却什么都不打算说？  
【John边放下酒瓶边摇头笑。】  
-那我们就只是喝酒。  
【他仰头将杯中酒一饮而尽。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-那我们就只是喝酒。【他顿了顿。】-不过……可能我们都醉一些的时候，【Sherlock很高兴看到他一饮而尽。】-我会说的。【笑。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John仿佛得到了指令，他喜欢高兴并且微笑的Sherly。所以他几次给自己斟酒并一饮而尽。】  
-你刚才是说，我们都喝醉一些的时候？……所以，和我一起喝。  
【John将酒瓶向Sherly的方向推了推。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-Oh John~~我会不胜酒力的~~【Sherlock这次没有说假话。可他却接受了John递过来的酒杯。他没有拒绝他。】  
【John的确是一个联邦军官，这是Sherlock讨厌的身份。可是，他却是一个……起码不是一个愚蠢的，无聊的，没有技术含量的，一眼就能看得透彻无比的，普通人嘴里说的Evildoer。】【起码，听他说话是一件并不会很无趣的事。】【Sherlock这样想。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John看到Sherly接过了酒杯。他觉得这是一个很好的开始，也许是因为自己喝了酒的缘故，Sherly对他不再是一成不变的躲闪和拒绝了。他感到十分荣幸。】  
-……从来没有人邀请我一起喝酒。  
【John尽量轻松地说】-你是第一个。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-这么说我很幸运？【或许是他感到了棋逢对手的愉悦，Sherlock舒适的放松，蜷起双腿坐在沙发上，眼睛闪亮。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John看到他闪亮的目光，他再次蜷在了沙发上，而这次是令人愉悦的放松感。于是他微笑了，绅士地给自己再倒一杯酒。】  
-是我的荣幸。穿着这身军装的人被邀请和新东京的人民一起喝酒，我敢说，我也是第一个。【他端起了酒杯再次一饮而尽。】  
-谢谢。  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock也干掉了杯中酒，并允许John给自己再倒了一杯。】  
-这也是我第一次邀请别人和我一起喝酒。并且你还是一个联邦军官……我哥哥知道了一定会发疯的。【他想着那张气急败坏的扭曲的讨厌的脸皱了皱鼻子。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John专心于给Sherly倒酒，从而错过了当他说完“哥哥”这个词之后脸上一闪而过的奇怪表情。】  
-你有个哥哥？他……很讨厌联邦军人吧。  
【他转而给自己倒酒，并且觉得自己说了一句非常显而易见的话。所以他并没有发觉Sherly刚刚放松的姿态有有了细微的抗拒感。但这些都在他抬起头来看向Sherly的时候被适时地隐藏了。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-他……和他们发生过一些冲突。【Sherlock喝掉那杯酒。】-不过谁没跟几个联邦军人发生过冲突呢。从那上面下来的人，【他扬扬下巴，示意窗口外面正对着的链接两极世界，看起来笼罩着一层乌云的大得骇人的云梯。】-军人，警察，政府官员，特务。他们可并不都像你这样……  
这样……  
【Sherlock一只手比划着，似乎在搜索着形容词。】  
 _John Watson：_  
-……英俊？  
【John不知为何突然冒出了这样一个词，他感到不好意思，于是咧嘴皱眉。】  
-HAHA……我也不知道为什么会蹦出这么个词，Sherly，我不是变态自恋狂，真的……  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock顿了顿，因为他的脑中像子弹穿过一样霎时间出现了孩提时代的一个画面。】

-你确实……不怎么难看。

【往事重现。Sherlock像当年他母亲对着自诩“英俊”的父亲那样，上下打量了对方一眼，嘴角咧开。然后他笑出了声。】  
 _John Watson：_  
-Yeaha……  
【John的脸部特意保持了一个鬼脸的状态同时点点头，希望延缓这一刻的笑声。】  
-在你之前这么说过的也只有我姐姐而已。  
【他收回了鬼脸，但保持着微笑。】  
-是的，我还有个姐姐。不过这有时候并不是件好事，不是吗？我的意思是，如果你的生活注定不那么平静安宁，就会多一个人为你担惊受怕，总觉得下一颗子弹一定会飞向你……你也一定没少让你哥哥操心，对吧？  
【John的脑中闪过一个念头——这对兄弟俩是孤儿，这在战争频发的二十年前是很常见的情况——和自己类似。于是他试探着问了，纯属好奇。】  
-你的父母亲……把你交给哥哥照看？  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  


【阴暗的地下，潮湿的墙壁和房间，摇晃的吊灯，不见天日的将近六个月的时间。】  
【有些画面冲进了Sherlock的脑海。他被这个问题问住了。他不想回答。】  
-对我来说他们都不存在……别再问我这个John。  
【Sherlock的眼底掠过一些复杂的东西。他小小的抿了一口杯中酒。他已经有些脸红了。】

【还有，另一项关于John的推测属实。他还有一个必须照顾的亲人。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John看出了Sherly的变化，他为自己提及敏感话题的行为感到懊恼，而Sherly涨红的脸更令他觉得歉疚。】  
-我不该提这个……不要再喝了，来，把酒杯给我。  
【John伸手拿过Sherly手中半满的酒杯，酒水洒了出来，溅到了John的裤子上。】  
-Oh！……  
【John放下酒杯抹了抹，发现酒液浸进了裤兜里。于是他把兜中的军用设备和枪全部拿了出来，放在Sherly触手可及的桌面上。他有过一丝犹豫，不过……对方可是Sherly。这没什么可担心的。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
【Sherlock看着桌上的启动器，他看着它，再看着John——他转身去桌上拿纸巾了——John没有注意到Sherlock正在盯着这个闪着蓝光的装置。】  
【Sherlock没有动它。他觉得……犹豫了？不是时候？他不想破坏某些气氛？谁知道呢。】【酒精让他眼前雾气迷蒙，他眨眨眼甩了甩头。他看到那道蓝光后面的John。他的视线一直注视着他。不，是它。】  
【John回来了，Sherlock收回了眼神。】  
-你喜欢小提琴吗John？【他在想着什么。】  
 _John Watson：_  
【John的注意力还在一动未动的军用设备上——他对彼此都感到满意。听到Sherly的问题，不由得一愣，反应许久才知道他问的是什么。】  
-谈不上喜欢，没怎么听过……  
【小提琴这种优雅的乐器在战争之后就很难听到了。他坐下来，一边好奇为什么会提到小提琴，一边给自己倒酒。】  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  
-我有一把好琴，是我父亲留下来的。不过现在它不在这儿，它有一根琴弦断了，我哥哥把它拿走了。如果有机会的话……我乐于让你听听它的声音。  
 _John Watson：_  
-……也就是说……  
【John不假思索地张口，但话一出口才感到有些不妥。于是他沉默许久，想的都是怎么样才不会显得太鲁莽，但最终他还是直言不讳了。】  
-……我和你，我们……在以后的某天，你愿意再见到我？  
 _Sherlock Holmes：_  


【Sherlock没有回答，也没有看John，他看着旁边自己的空酒杯。他们彼此都沉默了很久，好像时间凝固了。】  
-Remember？John？ ……

【Sherlock开始说话。】  
-I said…… maybe I like you。

 

TBC


End file.
